Lo siento
by Giselita
Summary: Bella nunca salto el acantilado, no llego a hacerlo. Pero ha soportado durante bastante tiempo la ausencia de Edward, y la desesperacion y tristeza son insoportables...solo ve una unica salida, que quizas la salve o quizas la condene eternamente.ONESHOT


**_Hola...espero que les guste este one-shot...no se si sonara un poco confuso..si es asi...quiero saber su opinion...en tal caso lo mejorare. nunca quedo conform con historias tan cortas. siempre quedan cosas por decir._**

**_besos_**

**_Gi_**

**_Pd: Se que habia empezado a hacer de este one-shot un fic, pero hace dias se me borro el disco duro, tengo 5 fics por re-escribir...y este realmente no tenia planes de pasar mas de un capitulo. Espero que me disculpen aquellas que habian quedado enganchadas. tengo dos fics de Twilight, y el tema de la tranformacion de Bella lo toco en dos puntos diferentes (uno aun no lo publico) y tener este fic, me filtra ideas, y n oquiero que tengan las mismas...por lo cual lamentablemente no voy a seguirlo. Se que deben odiame por dejar el final abierto...yo lo haria...jeje...pero es que realmente no puedo con todo. _**

**_espero que me disculpen. _**

**_Nos leeremos_**

* * *

La imagen que me devolvía el espejo era penosa. Pero no me importaba. Ya nada importaba. Nada tenia sentido sin el.

_-Bella, nos vamos. _

_-Cuando dices nosotros…- _

_-Me refiero a mi y a mi familia- _

_-Vale, voy contigo. _

_-No te convengo, Bella. _

¿Qué no me convenía¿Qué sabia el si me convenía o no¡Nada! Durante meses había tratado de reponerme a su abandono. De olvidarle, de hacer como el dijo que todo será; 'Como si nunca hubiese existido' Pero no sabia cuan erradas eran sus palabras. Podía deshacerse de cualquier rastro material, pero jamás borraría las huellas de mi corazón.

El último mes sobreviví arriesgando mi vida, para escuchar su voz. Ni sabía por que sucedía, pero cuanto mas ponía en riesgo mi seguridad, su voz aparecía. Retando. Ordenándome que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Pidiéndome que estuviera a salvo.

Ya no lo soportaba más. Cada vez se hacia mas difícil escuchar su voz. Y solo lo conseguía cuando aumentaba el riesgo. Era así como había llegado a donde estaba. Encerrada en el baño de mí casa, con mi puño cerrado en torno a un frasco de calmantes. Colmado de las pequeñas pastillas bicolores, el frasco gritaba mi nombre. Gritaba que si lo hacia oiría su voz por siempre. Que ya no habría más dolor.

Lo abrí, llenado la habitación de un peculiar olor, a muerte. Sabía que a eso me enfrentaba. Pero ya no me importaba.

Lo siento Renee. Mama.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. La herida de mi pecho me había envenenado por completo. Ya no podía reír sinceramente, ya no disfrutaba de la compañía de la gente. Me sentía como si estuviera sola, sola en este mundo tan grande; y sin Edward.

_-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes. _

Me deje caer al suelo, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello¿Cómo podía, de un momento a otro, dejar de quererme ¿Es que acaso nunca lo hizo sinceramente? Me sentía desolada, había tenido la dicha de tocar el cielo con las manos, de alcanzar la felicidad y el amor que mucha gente a lo largo de su vida no consiguen obtener; y todo me fue arrebatado. Me abandono. Sin importarle cuanto podría sufrir sin el.

Agite el frasco, dejando caer poco menos de una docena de pastillas en la palma de mi mano. No las conté, sabia que es cantidad no era suficiente como para matarme. Curarían momentáneamente mi dolor. Quizás por una semana. ¿Seria suficiente? No. Semanas no era una opción. Ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás y de un trago las pastillas descendieron por mi garganta.

_Bella. _

Irónicamente sonreí. Su voz sonaba tan clara como si estuviera a mi lado.

_No lo hagas. _

Lo siento Edward…quiero hacerlo. Es la única forma de que este en paz. Ya lastime a mucha gente. No quiero seguir haciéndolo.

_Piensa en tus padres. _

Lo hago…de veras que lo hago. Charlie estará mejor sin cargar con mi pena. Se que nunca voy a volver a ser la que fui antes. Jamás. Muchas noches escuche a mi padre hablar por teléfono con Renee. El tema de conversación era siempre el mismo; yo y mi estado.

Comencé a sentirme extrañamente relajada. El pequeño frasco que sostenía en mis manos me pesaba. Si iba a hacerlo, debía ser ya. Voltee el recipiente, dejando el resto de las pastillas sobre mi mano. Una a una, dificultosamente las trague.

Lo siento Charlie. Papa.

Todo me daba vueltas. Apoye mi cabeza en del suelo, refrescándome con las frías cerámicas del mismo. Nunca me creí capaz de cosa semejante. Terminar con mi vida por amor. Ahora entendía los miles de poemas de desolación y autodestrucción que había leído. Ahora entendía perfectamente a Julieta. Jamás podía vivir sin Edward a mi lado. Y aunque el estuviera, en cierto modo, vivo. Estaba lejos de mi y jamás volvería; era igual de insoportable que si no existiese mas.

_-¿Tu…no…me quieres? _

_-No. _

_-Bien, eso cambia las cosas. _

Y lo hizo. Puso mi mundo de cabeza. No sentía dolor. Era lo que más temía. Podría haber buscado formas más rápidas de terminar con mi patética existencia. Pero la idea del dolor me lo impedía. Suponía que llenarse el cuerpo de somníferos seria igual que adentrarse en el mar y dejar que la marea me llevase; solo que sin la necesidad de ahogarme. Sin la necesidad de sufrir. Y así era. Mi cuerpo se relajaba, mis parpados me pesaban. Era como si tuviera la necesidad de dormir, por siempre.

_Bella…Bella… ¿Por qué¡Me lo habías prometido! _Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. Me observaba asustado, sin saber que hacer. Conciente de que con cada latido las drogas se extendían por mi cuerpo, apagando cada función vital. Ya me costaba respirar. Tenía la boca abierta intentando captar la mayor cantidad de aire posible. No podía abrir los ojos.

_Bella…Dios…no_. No era la voz de mi ángel. Era otra voz más suave, mas calida. Sea donde estuviera me sentía bien, segura. Ya no sentía dolor alguno. El frío del piso había sido reemplazado por algo mas calido.

Entonces sentí una punzada. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de lo que había echo. Las convulsiones no me dejaban pensar. Solo esperar a que terminaran pronto. Y unos gritos llegaron a mis oídos.

_¡Hazlo¡Edward! _Entonces otros gritos resonaron en el pequeño baño; los míos.


End file.
